


奇葩说（终）

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊/all张伟
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「奇葩说（终）」all彭磊/all张伟文案：h、甜！
Relationships: all彭磊/all张伟 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	奇葩说（终）

start.  
彭磊大周末的、第一时间挨家看完了张伟的第十期奇葩说、嘴上的笑都快遮不住了。  
要知道这位大导演可是网综终结者、拔电源是必杀技。

但是张伟是个例外、彭磊长这么大第一回双标了、还双标的乐得其所、理所应当。

可实际上、两位并没有李诞想得那样已经在一起了。  
您琢磨琢磨、但凡能看真人的至于抱着电脑看网综么？

李诞傻、人俩人录节目期间压根儿没见过、您守着近水楼台先得月的高地资本、却打了一手烂牌。  
真是应了那句：人在恋爱里智商都是负的。

彭磊这边儿自从听见张伟说：  
“ 都不用说什么、然后我们好像就知道对方喜欢什么、我们应该为什么而在一起去做什么事儿”  
就开始心里小鹿乱撞、心说想个什么借口约张伟一下儿呢。  
小鹿都撞得满脸包了也没琢磨出来。

张伟这边儿也是、见天儿心里念着怎么能跟彭磊说自个儿喜欢人家还不能显得那么突兀。

俩人谁也没想出来、倒是李诞先动手了。

这天李诞把张伟和彭磊都约到簋街一家儿烤串儿店。  
说是有节目商量、张伟倒是乐呵呵的去了、奇葩说都能上两回、估计这回又是吐槽大会了吧。

彭磊不好推脱、毕竟才刚加了微信的人。  
心说吐槽大会绝对不能去。

三人各怀鬼胎、饭桌上开始面面相觑。

“那个、你俩写得新歌儿用不用宣传啊？”

李诞先开了口。  
彭磊看了眼张伟、意思是、要不你说。

“我们这回零宣传、不好多人之前说我太商业了么、这回就干脆一点儿都不宣传。”

“哦”

李诞百转千回、最后化为一个哦。  
张伟像是明白了什么。

“你是想让我们上吐槽大会么？”

“内节目也不是唱歌儿节目啊”

彭磊算是表明了自个儿态度。

“是想让你俩去吐槽大会……”

李诞支支吾吾的、眼盯着面前两串儿羊腰子。

“李诞你怎么了？有什么事儿就说、平常你可不这样儿”

李诞看了张伟一眼、咽了口口水、像是做好了心理建设。

“你俩在一起多久了？”

正喝水的张伟一口喷出来！一旁的彭磊也惊讶的半张着嘴。

“咳咳、咳、我跟彭、彭磊、还、还没、就是、就是、哎……”

得、这么磕巴的张伟、李诞这下儿全明白了！

“行、甭说了”

李诞站起来、心碎了一地、本来做好的心理建设、在面对高速碾压的推土机面前终究是被碾成了渣渣。

李诞走出包间儿、还不忘把帐结了。  
资本、霸气。

留下张伟和彭磊大眼儿瞪小眼儿。

“内个、他这就走了？”

“走了呗”

“羊腰子还没吃呢”

张伟乐了、您这什么关注点！

“那你给吃了呗、补肾”

“不需要、我不肾虚”

“那谁知道的、得试试”

彭磊脸刷得一下就红了！  
试试？怎么试？！我试你还是你试我？！  
张伟看在眼里、这要不是在饭馆儿、就！

“走吧、你回哪儿？”

“回家”

“周末没演出挺新鲜啊”

“快一个月没歇了”

“我想上你们家看看玩具去”

彭磊没敢看张伟、晃了晃脑袋别扭的往外走、一句话也没说。  
默认了呗。

张伟第一回来彭磊家、之前弄歌儿只去过摩登天空的录音室。

彭磊家比张伟想象中小点儿、而且老城区的房子、看着至少有几十年了。  
不过倒是离他们家不远、不至于从北三环到南三环都跟异地恋似的堵车堵到怀疑人生。

彭磊的玩具跟张伟家差不多、大多数都是放在卧室了、有专门的格子、码了一堆又一堆。  
另一些放客厅了、基本走哪儿都能看见玩具。

张伟拿起书架上一个北海怪兽的泥塑、这是彭磊二十年前拍国内第一档全泥塑mv时做的。  
张伟赞叹终于见到了以前崇拜的真正的摇滚明星拍mv里的泥塑。  
正看得入神、彭磊从厨房出来还拿着个缸子给张伟沏了杯茶。

“张伟、给你这……”

话还没说完、张伟由于太专注愣是吓了一跳！  
手一个不稳把泥塑摔地上了、张伟赶紧弯腰去捡、嘴里还连连的：

“对不起对不起”

“没事儿没事儿”

彭磊赶紧放下缸子跨过去捡、就刚好……  
你弯腰捡的同时我碰巧碰到了你的手。

电光火石！

要知道和喜欢的人触碰的哪怕一下都会令氛围变得暧昧、荷尔蒙冲脑、仿佛被电击了一下！  
俩人保持同样的姿势愣了三秒。

阳光从向南的阳台透过植被射进来、打到彭磊的侧脸上。  
张伟像是醉了酒、瞬间抓住彭磊的肩膀按进沙发里。  
半迷离的眼神、没有犹豫俯身吻住那唇。  
激情瞬间爆发！掉在地上的北海怪兽泥塑正对着他们、仿佛看了二十年的时光、今日终于得以报之桃李。

彭磊内心激荡、惊吓却没有挣扎、双手环住张伟的脖颈。  
张伟或激烈或温柔、激烈于终于正果、温柔于甜腻时刻。

剥去的衣服、捂住了泥塑小人儿的眼。  
赤膊的两人纠缠、醉时、忘我。

一只看起来老态龙钟却富态的猫轻声走进客厅、停缓了脚步、滴溜溜眼盯主人与主人身上的人。  
本以为迟缓的猫一个跃身跳上书架、居高俯瞰。  
这里的观景最好、领略二人身体的美妙。  
不时还从嘴里叹出一声：“喵”。

或许是猫的不平、今夜不会再有人陪它睡觉。  
或许是猫的灵性、今夜主人终于得之他想要。

“喵”

End.


End file.
